futuretwofandomcom-20200213-history
Donald Trump (Combined's Scenario)
Donald J. Trump ''(born June 24th, 1946 - died August 30th, 2028)'' was the 45th President of the United States (2017-2021). After his surprising win in the 2016 presidential election, his first term was classified as one of the worst in the history United States presidency, with a major recession only a half a year into his first term that was very close to becoming another Great Depression. Along with surviving two assassination attempts on his life, which followed multiple scandals that arose from the Secret Service; with a few other scandals that followed his presidency that called for his impeachment. By the time of the 2020 presidential elections, there was almost no chance of him winning re-election since from around mid-2017 many Americans had "buyers remorse" for electing Trump. Many knew that he would never win, since one his biggest opponents and rivals since the 2016 election, Elizabeth Warren was the Democratic nominee with promising of ending the current recession and investigating and reforming the "corrupt system" as she put it. Presidential election, 2016 : Main Article: United States presidential election, 2016 Primaries : Main Article: Republican Party presidential primaries, 2016 When businessman and reality television star Donald Trump entered into the Republican primaries on June 16th of 2015, it was at first taken as a joke by many and thought that he would never make it past the Iowa Caucuses in early February 2016. Many thought that after Texas Senator Ted Cruz won Iowa, Trump would exit the race, but that wasn't the case. After Trump's victory in the New Hampshire Primary and winning 7 out the 10 states on Super Tuesday, he became the front runner for the Republican Party. Senator Ted Cruz was posed as Donald Trump's most viable threat to his campaign with slowly catching up to Trump by winning some western and center states (ex. Texas, Oklahoma, Nebraska, Colorado, Utah, Wyoming, Idaho, etc...). The major key to winning the primaries was Indiana where it seemed there was a close race between Cruz and Trump; along with the support of Indiana's Governor Mike Pence for Ted Cruz. Trump won the Indiana primary against Cruz by almost 16%, in which Senator Cruz dropped out of the race soon after. Governor John Kasich soon followed after by also dropping out after winning only his home state of Ohio. General election On July 15th, 2016 Trump had announced that Governor of Indiana Mike Pence would be his running mate. 4 days later, both Trump and Pence were both nominated at the Republican National Convention in Cleveland, Ohio. After the convention, Trump had focused much of his energy on attacking the Democratic nominee, Hillary Clinton on her previous scandals. There was early promise for Trump after the FBI announced that they would be investigating Clinton's email server, and Trump took the lead in the polls (even though it was for a very short time). During the general election, the Trump campaign was plagued with major scandals that included sexual assault accusers that said Trump groped or kissed without their permission (over 11 women came out against him), along with a leaked audio tape from 2005 that showed Trump saying that he could have any woman because he was a star. His numbers in the polls had begun to tank once again, with Clinton almost assured would win. During that time where Clinton was leading in the polls, Trump called that the polls and the media were "rigged" against him and told his supporters not to support either. Election Night On election night, it showed an early lead for Trump with Clinton in the low electoral numbers for a long time. For a long time both candidates battled each other to win Florida which remained a close race for hours after the polls being closed. Eventually, Florida was called for Trump along with Ohio; many thought this election was going to be much closer then previously thought. Other close races included blue Pennsylvania, Michigan, and Wisconsin that had all shown Trump with the lead. Many knew that the election was over, when Trump had won Pennsylvania which had been very important to both candidates since the primaries began. In the early hours of November 9th, Clinton called Trump and conceded the election to him and even though he wasn't officially over the 270 electoral vote mark, he was declared victor. Later, Michigan and Wisconsin were finally called for Trump which threw him over the 270 electoral vote and was officially going to be the next President of the United States. Many were shocked how much Trump had won, since most of the polls had shown that Clinton would win over 320 electoral votes (along with winning Florida, Pennsylvania, Michigan, and Wisconsin). It was later shown that the pollsters had almost entirely ignored the rural population in the battleground states that lead Trump to win the battleground states, along with overestimating her support by well-educated and non-white voters. That morning, Trump met with President Obama. Protests After Trump's win, many people had taken to the streets of many cities to express their upset of the Presidential election. In most cities across the United States, hundreds upon thousands were in the streets protesting his win, chanting "NOT MY PRESIDENT!" Some reports even followed that people were burning American flags and images of Trump itself. There was only one reported riot in Oakland, California where a few were reported injured. Presidency On January 20th, 2017 Donald Trump was inaugurated as the 45th President, along with Mike Pence as Vice-President. At the age of 70 he was the oldest president to be elected. In his inaugural address he expressed about how he was going to "fix" the major illegal immigration problem from Mexico without mentioning the famous "wall" proposal, along with mostly how he will bring back jobs to the shores of the United States and away from overseas countries, repealing NAFTA, along with tip-toeing on about how the Islamic State was going to be defeated under a Trump Presidency, with suggestions of wanting to build an alliance with Russian President Vladimir Putin. By the end of his speech he mentioned how he would be transferring funds from the Environmental Protection Agency and more to defensive and military purposes (which were met with some booing from the crowd). Trump was opted not to walk down Pennsylvania Avenue as per tradition as many protesters crowded the streets and were thought of as security threats by the secret service, so he was transferred in the limousine. During the limousine's slow procession down Pennsylvania Avenue, a number of people booed and a number of people threw eggs at the car while it passed (approximately 3 eggs hit the car). Early impeachment processes Early after his inauguration as president, many Democrats (and some center-right leaning Republicans) called for his impeachment to his law breaking as president-elect. Even though many called for it, it wouldn't be able to be done since the Republicans still held control of the House of Representatives and the Senate (either which you need control over to begin an investigation). Some Democrats in the House of Representatives such as Elijah Cummings and Robin Kelly called on some Republicans to continue to dig into his past. As of March, 2017 more evidence did appear that as president-elect, Donald Trump did ask on the phone Argentina's President Marci about personal business matters about a building permit in Trump's name in Buenos Aires, Argentina. As president-elect, Trump was trusted to choose between his business and his politics. Although Cummings and Kelly were able to convince some Democrats and few Republicans, House Speaker Paul Ryan declined to start an investigation about the call. He cited lack of evidence. Still for the rest of his presidency, many Democrats continued to push for investigation on Trump over a number of issues. First Assassination Attempt On April 17, 2017 President Trump was visiting Philadelphia, Pennsylvania to meet with mayor and other city officials (including construction workers, teachers, etc...) to talk about making the city more safer and how to lower the overall crime rate and as he put too, "fix the inner city of their terrible troubles." It was seen as a possible upturn from his rough start to his presidency with the early impeachment talks and the possibility of the country slipping into another recession. Still, hundreds of thousands of people turned out to protest the event outside of the City Hall (which the meeting was planned), Trump was able to enter the building without incident. While the meeting was taking place, many people tried to jump over the barrier that was placed in front of the building to protect the president. 2 hours later, the meeting ended with the mayor and the other officials that were involved leaving first and then Trump. As he exited the building, a man attempted to jump over the barrier which drew most of the attention of the secret service, which left the president almost vulnerable. Then three different men and a woman appeared at the front of the barriers as Trump was about to pass them to enter his car. Almost simultaneously they revealed their weapons and began to fire in the president's direction. 20 bullets were fired, 5 hit other pedestrians, 2 hit the limousine, 4 hit different secret service agents, 7 hit objects (ex. lamp post, ground, City Hall, etc...), 1 skinned past the president's head, and the last one did hit Trump in the lower thigh. The panic was overwhelming as the large crowd ran in all different directions, 3 unharmed secret service agents pulled the president from the ground and moved him into the limo where he was evacuated. Trump was evacuated to the University of Pennsylvania Hospital Emergency Room to be examined. The Secret Service shut down the entire hospital and the streets surrounding the hospital. Many news helicopters began to swarm around the hospital for a gimps for what had happened. 3 hours after President Trump entered the Emergency Room it was announced that he would be entering surgery to remove the bullet from his thigh. Over the next 2 hours multiple reports had been trickling in to different news outlets about the president's condition. 4 hours after he entered the surgery, the University of Pennsylvania announced that Trump had survived and that if the bullet was .1 mm closer than it was it would of hit the Femoral Artery and most likely would have been killed. They also announced that he was expected to make a full recovery. Out of the 9 people injured, 4 of them did die of their wounds; 3 pedestrians and 1 secret service agent. 2 days after entering the hospital, Trump was discharged and was able to return to Washington D.C. All four people who fired at the president were captured and all charged with attempted-murder and were sentenced to life in prison. After the assassination attempt, a reporter who had interviewed the president leaked that he wanted his numbers in the polls to rise like Reagan's did after he was shot. His approval rating did appear to grow, but only .3% and after that it begun to dip since the country was slipping into another recession and was losing ground in the middle east. Foreign Policy Russia Throughout his political campaign, Russian President Vladimir Putin had thrown his support in for Trump. Many thought that Trump's win was a result by Russia's meddling in the election, but it was never proven as fact even after many recounts. Soon after Trump inauguration as president, Putin flew to Washington D.C. to meet with Trump. Millions of people around the world gathered around their television screens to watch the historic meeting of the two powerful nationalist type leaders. After their historic conversation, Putin and Trump held a press conference out in the Rose Garden of the White House to answer questions from the press. Trump announced that the United States would be pulling out their support of the Kurdish Rebels and any other insurgency against the Assad regime in Syria; along with announcing that the United States will be supporting Syrian President Assad with Russia against all rebellion in the region. The most surprising announcement by Trump is that the United States and Russia would have a full economic and military alliance and that they would be working with each other in the Middle East to defeat ISIS and other rebels. Putin said that he was, "Very thankful to President Trump in our meeting. We have made great progress not just to make Russia and the United States of America great again, but make the entire world great again. I hope to be working closely with the president in the coming seven years." Two months after the meeting between the two Presidents, the White House announced they would pull their support from Ukraine and demand that they recognize Crimea as part of the Russian Federation. In the coming days after the announcement, US troops began pulling out of Ukraine and flying back to the United States. Ukraine called this a betrayal by the United States, with Trump threatening to throw Ukraine out of NATO. For as long as Trump was President, relations with Russia had been the warmest they had ever been in history. Middle East 'Battle for Mosul' Almost immediately after Trump and Putin's meeting, the Department of Defense announced that 12,570 more US troops would be deployed to Iraq and Syria to help work with Russia and Syria against ISIS and other rebel groups. The Battle for Mosul offensive continued while at the ending of the Obama Administration, US and other military troops had been only on the outskirts of Mosul. In a matter of days after 10,672 troops arrived at Mosul to help the offensive, they were able to make their way into the gigantic city. President Trump called it the "2nd Battle of the Bulge" since the formation of the troops entering Mosul was similar to the historic Battle of the Bulge during World War II. Almost 6 months later in September, 2017 ISIS troops had begun to surrender in the north-western portions of the city. Trump called it "The beginning of the end", while over the next few weeks US and other joint troops from other countries moved across the final northern stretch across the city. In mid-October of that year the final few major strongholds were in the Al-Arabi neighborhood of Mosul with British, Canadian, Russian, and US troops entering at an alarming rate at the same time. In a number of days the final few remaining militants of ISIS in Mosul surrendered and Mosul was finally liberated back to Syria. In the following days, President Trump ordered that the 10,672 troops be pulled out of Iraq and with most of them begin moving towards ISIS capital of Ar-Raqqah in Syria. Mosul's liberation was greeted with much celebration across the world, along with a relatively large spike in Trump's approval ratings. There was one problem though, after Mosul's liberation and US and Russian troops were pulled out, the remaining countries that had troops there had to continue liberating other held cities, towns, and villages on their own in smaller numbers than the US and Russia had combined. When British Prime Minister Theresa May pleaded President Trump to send some troops to back them in the remaining battle in Iraq, he says "Hey, you can handle it just fine without us." After that comment, relations between the United States and Great Britain became estranged. 'Battle of Al-Raqqah' In the months after the win in Mosul, President Trump ordered that 8,792 troops begin moving to the outskirts of ISIS' proclaimed capital of Al-Raqqah, Syria. In mid-January, 2018 the American troops arrived on the outskirts of Al-Raqqah along with Russian, and few British troops (since most were still fighting in Iraq). Soon after Russia and the United States began doing joint air-strikes in the western area of the city to gain ground. In a matter of days, Trump ordered an armed invasion of the western area of the city. When troops first entered the city, they were met with many ISIS troops and suicide bombers that pushed them out of the city's borders. President Trump announced at the State of the Union that, "They will not stop us! Evil will not prevail against the United States of America!" Almost hours after the speech, both United States, Russia, and Britain had a joint air strike on the area to drive out the militants. The next morning, 27 M1 Abrams tanks crossed the border and entered Raqqah. They were met with few resistance by ISIS and President Trump declared that the western edge of Raqqah was fully under control of the United States and Russia. Over the next few weeks Trump and Putin simultaneously launched major offensives in the western edge to push into the main city, which resulted in little success with them only gaining a few blocks of city streets. Many people around the world called for a cease-fire so that humanitarian aid could get through, since civilian casualties had tripled in the last year. Trump ultimately denied the proposal, saying that, "Those radical Islamic terrorists will gain the opportunity and get more land if we have a cease-fire." On April 2, 2018 the Department of Defense announced that they believe that the leader of ISIS, Abu Bakr al-Daghdadi had been killed in an airstrike on the center of Raqqah. Although it wasn't official, Trump declared that this was the true "Beginning of the end!" of the Islamic State. Other countries were skeptical at first, but when a video surfaced of Baghdadi's body being removed from a rubble of a destroyed building, it was met with credibility. 3 months later, ISIS had become to falter without Baghdadi's leadership with many leaders being in his place only to be killed by US or Russian troops. Without his leadership, the United States and Russia were able to make major gains in Raqqah and by July 4th they had captured all but the eastern edge, which the remaining militants and leadership of ISIS were held down and surrounded. On July 17th, Trump ordered that 20 M1 Abrams enter the remaining area from the west, 13 enter from the south, 29 enter from the east, along with 5 V-22 helicopters to enter from the north that would transport over a hundred troops, finally with 17 Apache attack helicopter to also enter from the north. One month later, on August 27th the final leader of the Islamic State was killed by US troops, with the remaining 200 militants being killed by the US troops, helicopters, and tanks. By the end of that night there were no remaining ISIS militants remaining in Al-Raqqah and the troops there declared victory. President Trump announced that night, "We have won against evil, and good has triumphed once more. We have won the war against terror and have defeated the Islamic State. Starting tomorrow, all troops and supplies will be ordered to withdraw from Iraq and Syria and return home. God bless America." Many took the fall of Raqqah as a major victory, but many people not just in America but around the world to keep some troops to help finish off the other ISIS held areas, but he declined. After the withdraw, ISIS did fall but from the help of other foreign troops; along with other separate terror groups forming all over the middle east. The victory in Raqqah was taken as a hollow-victory. NATO During his campaign for president, he said that he would not support their NATO allies if they had debt to the United States. When he was inaugurated president, he pulled the United States' support of Ukrainian Crimea and demanded that Ukraine recognizes Crime as part of the Russian Federation. Along with pulling American troops from Ukraine, to let them handle their civil war on their own. President Trump even mentioned possibly leaving NATO and forming an alliance between the US and Russia. Trump announced in mid-October of 2017 that the United States would demand that NATO stops building missile defense systems in eastern Europe (more specifically Estonia, Latvia, Lithuania, and Finland). He also pushed that if the United States does not leave NATO, he demands that Russia become a member. The rest of NATO's members became infuriated, and in return announced that Sweden would become an honorary member of NATO. Russia proposed to the United States to begin acting sanctions against them; although Trump was enthusiastic with the idea, no action was put into place. Cuba : Main Article: 2nd Cuban Revolution (Combined's Scenario) Although during his presidency, President Trump didn't deal with Cuba very much by the end of his first term a major issue arose. In December, 2018 people in eastern Cuba began to rise up against the Cuban government after Fidel Castro's death in 2016 and demanded democracy. Cuban President Raúl Castro begged the United States to help them in the fight, Donald Trump ignored their calls for help. By March 2019, Trump announced that 2 American destroyers would patrol the waters around Cuba to "help the Cuban people." Although some action was welcomed, it was noted that Trump did it just to get his critics about to be silent on the issue. The Donbass Scandal : Main Article: United States House Select Committee on the Donbass Scandal On March 31st, 2018 the New York Times and the Washington Post published an article in their respective newspapers reported that the White House had communication with two Ukrainian rebellion groups in the Donbass Region of the Country. The White House and President Trump avoided making comment for at least three weeks after the article was published. During a press conference on April 22nd, WikiLeaks released an email dump that showed communication between Chief of Staff Reince Pribebus and the Communist Leader of the Donetsk People's Republic, Alexander Zakharchenko. The email included amounts of funding the United States would be giving them in order to retrieve more weapons to battle against the Ukrainian Government. The email was taken as very serious, and President Trump put out a statement saying that, "I personally have had nothing to do with the funding, and I am very shocked at the actions of my Chief of Staff." The statement did not help as it was seen as just putting the blame of others. High ranking congressional Republicans and Democrats began talking of an investigation. On May 3rd, a video was leaked to CNN that showed a plane landing in the People's Republic of Donetsk's capital of Donetsk with American tags on it. The video also showed hundred's of thousands of dollars being loaded off the plane, along with boxes full of high powered weaponry. The video sparked even more controversy around it, President Trump announced that the video was a, "Sham! Only made to ruin my record as a president!" His remarks caused even more outrage with him still not taking credit for the funding. On June 2nd, 2018 the Speaker of the House of Representatives, Paul Ryan proposed a select committee that would further investigate the scandal. The House voted 240-178 in favor with 122 Democrats and 122 Republicans voting in favor. 5 months later, on November 13th the first hearings were held in the investigation; with the panel focusing much on the secrecy of the transactions between the United States and the Rebels. Almost two days later, the FBI announced they would also begin an investigation that would conclude that if President Trump or any of his associates did anything legally wrong. Former Chief of Staff Reince Pribebus was brought in to interview and give the panel more information about the communications. When asked if President Trump knew in any way about the funding, Pribebus remarked, "Knew about it? He was the one who ordered it." His remarks caused a shock wave through American politics. Three days after Pribebus' comments, the select committee announced that they would be subpoena President Trump for the investigation. On November 22nd, 2018 President Trump was brought in to testify, in which he was barraged with many questions about the scandal. New Jersey Congressman Josh Gottheimer asked President Trump, "Did you or did you not order that the United States give funding to the Communist rebels in Ukraine?" President Trump replied, "I don't remember." The answer was given much criticism, and many thought this only more proved that he knew about the transactions. On March 3rd, 2019 the Select Committee announced they would be closing the investigation and concluded that President Trump had full knowledge about the funding and weaponry transactions between the United States and the Communist rebels. Domestic Policy Immigration During his early campaign, Donald Trump has promised a much more tighter hold on immigration, by almost locking down the border with Mexico, deporting almost all illegal immigrants, and getting rid of "sanctuary cities". He had built most of his redirect around building a gigantic wall across the Mexican border, but after he was elected he had already back tracked and said that he would be in favor of fences on some parts of the border instead of a wall. With his first few days in office, he announced that there would be no wall across the Mexican border, in fact that he would only start by tightening border security. Data recorders during the four years he was president did show a decrease of illegal immigration, but very small amounts. During his re-election campaign he was pushed on this question the most, with him skipping around on why he walked back on those comments and promises. In Mexico, during the four years of Trump's presidency the approval rating of the United States had gone down greatly and had been the lowest since the Mexican-American War back in the late 1840's. Abortion Trump had not spoken much about his detailed stance on abortion, but did say that he was pro life and supported overturning Roe v. Wade. During his presidency, with the death of Justice Antonin Scalia back in 2016 the seat had remained vacant since the Republican's had refused to nominate Merrick Garland to replace him. Soon after entering into office, Trump announced that he would be nominating Judge William H. Pryor Jr. from the United States Court of Appeals for the Eleventh District as his choice to replace Scalia on the court. Although many Democrats disagreed with the choice with his strict anti-abortion belief, the Senate voted 75 Yes, 20 no, and 5 abstain. Pryor was confirmed as Scalia's replacement and was one of Trump's few promises that he completed. Homosexual Rights During his presidential campaign, Trump hadn't brought the issue of gay rights much and once called it a "settled issue". His Vice-President Mike Pence was the main advocate to make sure that the Supreme Court ruling that allowed gay marriage to be legalized was to be overturned. As president, Trump did almost nothing to help nor hurt the homosexual community. Gun Control Trump had stated many times during his presidential campaign that the "Second Amendment" was under attack under an Obama Presidency. During his early days as president, he spent it repealing all of former President Barack Obama's executive orders that had put a stricter control on weaponry, almost single-handed re-opening the gun-control loop. Soon after Trump re-opened the gun control loop, gun related crimes had begun to spike across the United States of America along with Trump putting through bills and executive orders that would make background-checks almost impossible to do and would only take place in case of extreme urgency and ordered by a high ranking judge. In the first two years, as president he faced many mass-shootings. There had been classified 500 mass shootings across the United States in the first two years of his presidency with 13 being shootings where 10 or more people had died and gained international attention. In his third year as president, he announced that there would be some stricter rules to gun control with the sudden spike, by only opening background-checks to recently released convicts; still the crime rate in America had jumped almost 13%, going from about 3.2% at the end of Obama's presidency to about 17.2% in about a three year span. Even faced with the statistics that showed the increase of gun-related crimes the Trump Administration and the NRA pushed for lesser gun-control till the end of his presidency. Economy : Main Article: Economic Recession (2017-2020) After the crash of the housing market and the resulting recession in 2008, the economy had begun to improve under the Obama administration. Almost immediately after Trump's inauguration the United States national debt had begun to rise at an alarming rate, and by near the end of his first term the national debt had stood at $23.8 trillion dollars. With the increase of the national debt the Federal Reserve announced that they would be creating more dollar bills and injecting them into the National Debt to lower the huge amount. The system failed and inflation had begun to increase. On March 3rd, 2017 the Dow Jones Industrial Average dropped almost 3,700 points in one day, going from 15.7 change down to 7.6 change with a -3.4% rate. This trend happened across the entire stock market during the day and the market closed with an average drop rate of 4.3 change and had lost an overall 7,800 points during the day. Many people began to think that the economy could crash once more, even though that many people in the Trump Administration had said that would never happen. The next day, Trump said during an interview with CNN that, "In no way or form is the economy going to crash like it did back in 2008. We have the best economy in the world, nothing bad will happen. Trust me." About a month later on April 5th, the economy officially crashed with the major increase of inflation and job loss. Unemployment had grown to about 27.3% and inflation had risen dramatically over the past months. Trump announced that the Federal Reserve would be injecting about $3 trillion dollars to stabilize the economy, still didn't work. Until the very end of his first term, job growth had been decreasing at a rapid rate and unemployment stood at 32.7% on January 20th, 2021. Second Assassination Attempt By the nearing end of his first term, Trump was a very unpopular president with approval ratings standing at 37.5%. Many people blamed him for the rise in gun-related crimes and leading the United States into one of the worst recessions it has ever seen. Still, in an interview in February of 2018 he stated that, "I am a very popular president. I've said this for years, don't trust the polls. Their rigged against me because the establishment hates me and wants me out." On June 22nd, 2018 Trump was flying to his Mar-a-Largo estate on Air Force One for his "summer retreat". During the flight, radar indicated a small Cessna 172 plane was close in range and at the time it wasn't taken as a threat and Air Force One indicated to the protective jets around them not to intercept the plane at that time. Over the next 15 minutes, radar indicated that the plane was slowly trailing Air Force One and slowly getting closer. At 5:13pm EST the Cessna 172 flew directly into Air Force One's path, trying to hit the plane straight on. Air Force One with it's self-protective abilities, banked a hard left to avoid the small plane. The Cessna 172 hit Air Force One's left wing, almost tearing it off in the process. The Cessna almost immediately exploded and began a dive toward the land below. Meanwhile, Air Force One had begun to dive with it's heavily damaged wing but was able to pull out of it. Air Force One was able to make a hard but safe emergency landing at Charleston International Airport in South Carolina. Trump and his family were soon evacuated from the plane and moved to an undisclosed hospital for observation. The next day, the White House put out a statement saying that Trump was not harmed during the incident and that he would still be heading to Mar-a-Largo estate using Air Force One's backup plane (which was identical) with surrounding protective jets that were directed to shoot down any plane (no matter how small or big) that seemed to try to intercept the air path. The NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) announced that they would be investigating the assassination attempt with very close detail. About a month after the incident, the NTSB put out a report saying that the Cessna 172 was hijacked on the tarmac Person Country Airport, North Carolina by a young 18 year old man. The report also said that the news had informed him about Trump's trip and took the plane and was able to track down Air Force One and slowly trail it until he attempted to intercept it. After the Cessna was able to clip Air Force One's left wing, it soon dived down towards the waters off of Myrtle Beach. Witnesses reported that they saw the plane dive, explode, and then hit the water. Soon after the crash the Coast Guard was able to pull the wreck to shore and move it to an empty hanger for NTSB investigating. The NTSB closed the investigation soon after identifying the man and did rule it an assassination attempt of Trump's life, but made sure that there was no need for concern for other incidents like that to happen. Presidential election, 2020 :Main Article: United States presidential election, 2020 Soon after the 2016 election, Trump released his 2020 campaign slogan: "Keep America Great". On the 4th of July, 2019 Trump released a video announcing his candidacy with the promise of bringing more jobs back to America, final repeal of Obamacare, even less refugees, and giving money back to the lower and middle class. National polls showed him at 29% approval rating, one of the lowest in American history. Primaries In most primaries, the incumbent president has no major opponents. This time was different, Senator Ted Cruz, former Governor John Kasich, and Senator Tim Scott all entered the race. The primary season resembled the 2016 primaries, with most of the contests being won by either Trump or Cruz. By early May, many were unsure if Cruz would take the nomination or Trump would be re-nominated. After the Washington State primary on May 24th, Trump was able to reach enough delegates to win the nomination. Soon after Ted Cruz withdrew (being the last candidate other than Trump), and throwing his support behind Trump. The Republican National Convention was held Las Vegas, Nevada and Donald Trump and his Vice-President Mike Pence were officially nominated for a second time by the Republican Party, despite his low national polling numbers. General Election After the Republican National Convention, Trump immediately began bashing the Democratic nominee, Senator Elizabeth Warren. Rather than focusing on major issues, he continued to call her "Pocahontas" and staring petty fights with her on Twitter. Still, he did bring out many crowds during his campaign as much or more than 2016. Even though it appeared he had been bringing our many people for his campaign, recent (newly accurate) polls showed the Warren had a lead over Trump. In none of the debates, him or Warren shook hands and had very cold body language. Along with the cold almost feud between them, during all of the debates it was mostly him interrupting her and saying "wrong" and during the second debate got into an almost screaming match with Warren. During almost all of the polls it showed Warren having a lead over him; with Trump calling it fake since it was reported by "fake news". Election Night During the entirety of election night, it was very obvious that Warren was going to win despite Trump's optimism and saying that he'd win on Twitter. That was not the case, for when Washington and Oregon were called for Warren she had reached over the 270 electoral votes mark. Trump very much protested the results calling them "rigged" and that he was the true winner and millions voted illegally. On December 20th, Warren was officially declared the president-elect. Trump refused to attend Warren's inauguration, and after she was inaugurated as president, he quickly gathered his family and left back for New York City on Marine One. Post-presidency Many say that with his low polling numbers nationally, he had left Washington in shame and as one of the worst president's in American history. About 3 months after he left office, Trump was charged criminally on corruption charges investigated by Warren's Attorney General. He spend 3 years in federal prison in Brooklyn, New York. After being released, he wrote an autobiography which didn't sell well. For the remaining years of his life, he and his family remained very quiet and on August 30, 2028 Trump died at the age of 82. He was buried at the Lutheran All Faiths Cemetery, in Middle Village New York. Category:Person Category:2016 Category:Politics Category:President Category:Combined's Scenario Category:United States Category:2020 Category:President (Combined's Scenario)